Hope
by A Simple Deer
Summary: Hope is the name of a shiny Eevee who causes mischief around Goldenrod City. Though one day while searching for her friend she is cornered by a sweet talking Luxray. She falls for it but is quickly betrayed. She bares the Luxray's pup alone and has to find some way to take care of him on her wits alone.


**Hello there person reading I just have a few things to say before you start reading. First the narrator of this story is a shiny Eevee named Hope. I originally wanted to write this in towards the end of the story but it didn't fit in. This story has been sitting around for nearly an year, and I rushed to finish it. I'm sure you can tell. Also I can't guarantee all Pokemon names are spelled correctly, and some of them are capitalized and some aren't because I couldn't decide which one was better. Finally, I hope you enjoy and have a happy New Year's. :)**

 **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo & Game Freak.**

 **Art belongs to albinoeevee on Deviant Art.**

 **All Characters belong to me.**

Another day spent in a dull silver cage. The unlikely target of a granbull was attacked by a wave of loneliness. This causing the bull dog Pokemon to let out a whimper. Begging for attention from any human that happened to hear. Though the whimpering was cut off by a loud bark from the snubbul in the cage beside me. Though this of course was not a stranger. His name is Jake. An aggressive snubbul that could track down anything with his nose. He has a disability though he was born, blind in the right eye. Though of course he's not the only one I work with. Let me introduce you to the others.

The Pokemon in the cage across from me is another familiar face. It's a pidgeotto named Randy. He got his left wing caught in a fence, and ripped it trying to get it unstuck. Though he claims before he ripped his wing that he flew all the way from Kanto. No one questions him, but we are still sure he's lying. The only reason he sticks around is because he's taken care of. The only reason we allow him to stick around is because he's good for a few laughs.

Finally, is a very secluded Pokemon. I don't know where they put her, but I saw them escort her in. She's a crafty sableye named Jewel. She dosent talk much about her past or talk much overall. Though from what I've figured out she use to belong to a strong trainer. Though the trainer became bored with the dark type, and gave her to a child. Though the child's mother chased the Pokemon out of the house, and she was abandoned. With this she lived on the streets, and learned to communicate with a few humans. If you want to sell something you stole she's the go to Pokemon.

"So, how did you guys end up in here?" I asked my words cutting the silence like a knife cuts through cheese. No one responded for several minutes, and I took it as a sign to share my story. "I don't want to brag." Though that's exactly what I was doing. "I got caught running out of the Pokemon center with stolen juniper berries."

"Petty theft... That's so like you." Jake grumbled, being his usual grumpy self.

"Then what did you do to get in, Jake the great." I said in a mocking tone.

"Well for your information I stole 8 water stones from a shop. The only reason I got caught was because I tried to sell them to a Poke cop." He grumbled, shifting in the cage as he told his story.

"Of course you tried to sell them to a Poke cop. Your to stupid to tell the difference." Came a soothing voice from a few cages down. I easily recognized the voice as Jewel's.

"Atleast I wasn't arrested for trying to steal the same ring for the fifth time in a row." The snubbull retorted loudly. That shut Jewel right up as no reply occurred. The room was silent as several minutes past.

"All of you are fighting over nothing. Obviously I did the worst thing." Randy was ready to chime in.

"Was it for stealing a sandwich from a picnic?" Jake grumbled.

"That was only once, and no it was much worse. I was pecking along when I saw a woman and her child. The mother was sporting a beautiful golden ring. So I made my way over and-" His story was cut off by a human walking into the room. She was escorting a sandslash by the claws to the back room. A place where many Pokemon go, but most don't return. The humans call it 'sleep', but you never wake up. As the human passed I heard her whispering sorry with each step.

After several minutes the woman returned, her gaze to the ground. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she walked. Most likely witnessing another Pokemon put to 'sleep'. As she passed by our cages the Granbull started its constant beg for affection. This caused the woman to walk faster, knowing the bulldogs fate if he wasn't adopted.

Randy didn't continue his story. Instead we mourned for the ground Pokemon we've never met before. It was a shame that they had to put us down after a certain time. Though I'm immune to that because of a new law. Ever since shines were discovered it became illegal to put them to 'sleep'. So, I'd spend a few days in the slammer then I was home free. Ready to cause mischief throughout the city.

A different woman entered the room. This was a familiar face I believe her name is Brittha... maybe Brittany. Something along those lines. She was a chubbier woman, and when ever I saw her she wore a turquoise dress. Her partner Pokemon was a Miltank who would often scold me when I was set free. Though they both meant well, and tried to keep me out of here.

The familiar click of the lock being clicked open, made my tail wag. It had seemed like an entirety since I had been brought here. The door swung open as two familiar hands invaded the cage. I climbed over the sausage like fingers. Settling comfortably between the two out stretched hands. Her fingers curled into my fur, lifting me out of the silver prison.

I ran my tongue over the lady's face showing my approval for being released. She began to start her usual lecture. Going on about how there was no hope for me, and how she never wanted to see me in this horrid place again. It made me wonder when she'd notice her speeches were in vain. The large silver doors creaked open as she pushed them open something I could never accomplish on my own.

We entered the lobby area, a depressing place. The human took a while as she moped at the bare empty room. Pushing the front doors open with one hand as she tightened her grip on me with the other. I had to squint as the bright sun nearly blinded me. She leaned down and rested me on the ground. My eyes adjusted as I looked at the large buildings that towered over me. Goldenrod city better be prepared because I'm free and ready to cause mischief.

 **Well there's my rushed out ending. I just wanted to get it out before 2017 starts, and this is the product. Also if you'd like to vote on what fandom my next story is about there's a poll on my profile. Will I continue this story? I hope so though I can't guarantee it. Feel free to pm if you have suggestions or just want to say something random. Anyway I hope you all have a nice New Year's and that 2017 is a great year for you all.**

 **See you next year,**

 **~A Simple Deer**


End file.
